


Not my Weasley!

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Potions Accident, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: When a potions accident makes Harry and Draco switch bodies, they find out more about each other (and their similarities) than they ever want to. Can they pull of pretending to be the other for as long as it takes to switch them back without hurting people they care for? And how will it be for them to see the world through the others persons eyes? But of course they can't pull through all this without a little help.





	1. Prolog

Once potions had been Draco’s favourite school subject. But that was before Horace Slughorn had taken over the class. He had always look forward to having NEWTs potion class. Because then he would finally be rid off Longbottom and Weasley and Potter. Granger would stay in the class, but as long as he was rid off the other Gryffindor idiots, he could handle it.

But of course, just as he had begun his sixth year, Severus had finally gotten his wish to become DADA teacher and abandon his potions class. So Dumbledore had brought back the man, who had been the potions teacher at Hogwarts before Snape. And that man, despite being a former Slytherin, just let anyone in his class.  
So Draco was still stuck with all of the Golden Trio in potions. And Longbottom, who was, as unbelievable as it sounded, even worse than them. Ronald Weasley wasn’t any good at potions, but he never did much damage as Granger controlled his every step. Even Potter seemed to do fine and be just average. But Longbottom, there was hardly any lesson in which he didn’t blow up the cauldron or something like that.

Zabini had told him that Longbottom only had gotten an A in his potion OWLs, because Granger had put him on a very strict study schedule. And as the test had not just been practical but also a writing test, he had somehow managed to pass. Much to Draco’s despair.

But the term of their seventh year was already halfway through, so he would only have to put up with them a couple more months. 

So as Draco made his way to the front with a vial of his potion in hand at the end of class, he kept to that thought. And that it was also Friday and this was his last class for the day. He would have dinner, do some homework and later that night enjoy some alone time with his girlfriend.  
Just as a content smile spread over his face at the last thought, he bumped into someone.

“Watch where you’re going, Malfoy!”, Potter hissed at him as he turned around to him next to a desk with a still boiling cauldron to shot him a nasty look.  
“Well, I have no desire to look at your disgusting face, so I had to focus on something else.” Draco returned. “I’m sorry to inform you that just because you’re Slughorn’s favourite pet, doesn’t mean you own this classroom.”  
“Well, you should know, as Snape’s favourite pet. Must be hard not to have your grades handed to you anymore in this class and actually do some work.”  
Potter’s comment made Draco’s blood boil. He work hard on his grades and had only top grades everywhere. He had even manage to get an E in this horrible Care of Magical Creatures nonsense. Because he always worked for it.

The responds, however died on his lips, as a cloud of blue smoke emerged from the cauldron next to them and they both had to cough. Before they could make out what it was, it was already gone.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, would you please turn in your potions. I want to get finished.”, Professor Slughorn called to them. So without further fighting with each other, they went to him and handed him their vials.

As Draco made his way to his common room, which as head boy he shared with the head girl, Granger, he suddenly felt very dizzy.  
Draco found it was best to take a headache potion he always kept in stock and to take a quick nap before he went to dinner. After all, he didn’t want to feel to exhausted tonight when he met with his girlfriend. With that thought. Draco fell asleep in his bed.

…

“Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit green.”, Ron asked him in concern as they made their way to dinner. Harry had indeed felt a bit off and could barely listen to what Hagrid was telling them about the different breeding types of dragon during the lesson.  
“Maybe you should go upstairs and take a nap. I will bring you some food up later.” Ron went on before Harry could even begin to protest that he was fine. Hermione also shot him a look that clearly said ‘don’t argue and just do it’. So Harry just surrendered and went the way to the Gryffindor tower.

He could barely take off his glasses before he practically passed out in his bed. But before he properly fell asleep, he felt something really strange.

…

A few hours later, Harry woke up. Before opening his eyes, he happily noticed, that the strange feeling was gone. He reached for his glasses on his nightstand as he sat up in bed and opened his eyes.  
To his surprise, he actually saw everything clearly without his glasses on. 

The delight about this fact only lasted a moment as he realized that this was neither his bed nor his dorm he was in. It looked a lot like Hermione’s room in her head girl quarters. Only it was not Hermione’s room. There were men’s clothes neatly draped over a chair, potions books and Quidditch magazines lying on the table and a broom kit in the corner of the room. But the item that gave him most horror was the green and silver scarve lying next to an old and expensive looking mirror. Harry cautiously walked toward it and picked it up.  
What the hell was going on here?

Harry dropped the piece of wool in shock and let out a scream as he looked into the mirror. There was the face of Draco Malfoy looking back at him. He looked down on himself.  
He was in Draco Malfoy’s body! 

Before he could think about how on earth he ended up like this, he heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice asking: “Darling, is everything alright?”


	2. My Girl

Chapter 1: My Girl

When Draco woke later that evening, he was glad to notice the dizzy feeling was gone. Well, as glad as a person could be that had been shaken awake.  
He opened his eyes to look at the disturber of his rest, but found his vision to be blurry. Great, so dizziness was gone, but so was most of his sight.  
“Don’t forget to take on your glasses. You always get a headache if you look without it on, right?”, a familiar voice said in a gentle tone. In his still sleepy mind, he didn’t recognise it instantly. The headache potion he had take before was rather strong, but it did come with some side effects. He felt a fragile and thin article being put into his hand.  
“Go on, put it on and then you can eat something. I saved you a pumpkin pastry. I know how much you love them.”, the voice said with a chuckle.  
Draco inspected the object further and found it were glasses. He didn’t have to wear glasses! He would look like Scarhead!  
But unfortunately, this was the only solution at hand for the moment. At least until he got hold of his wand. Maybe he should have just gone to the hospital wing earlier. Now he would have to go anyway.

So with much reluctance, Draco put on the glasses. Only to find himself face to face with a smiling Ronald Weasley. He jerked back from the other boy. “What the hell?”, he exclaimed.  
This was certainly not his bedroom! Wait a second. That had not sounded like his voice!  
“What is going on here?”, he tried again. Yes, definitely not his voice. This could not be. Now, his suspicion could not be true! 

Ignoring Weasel’s concerned questions, he made his way to the nearest mirror. Please, let me be wrong, he prayed. But it was in vain. Back at him stared the face of no other than Harry Potter. As is reflection. Draco didn’t know what to do first: Scream, cry, curse everyone who came into his sight, kill Potter? Well, he could not to the last one right now as Potter was supposedly in Draco`s body right now.

Draco turned away from the mirror to not have to look at Potter’s face any longer. Weasel was still eying him with concern. “Harry, are you alright? Did you get worse? Maybe we should go to the hospital wing, if you are.”  
But Draco didn’t pay any mind to what the redheaded boy said. Instead he look right over him to the window. It was already dark outside. This was not good.

“What time is it?”, Draco asked the other boy, not caring enough to answer any questions. Of course he was not fine being in Harry Potter’s body.  
Weasel gaped at him for a moment before answering. “A little after nine, I think. Thought I’d better wake you before it was too late, so you could eat something.”  
Draco`s eyes, well the eyes of Draco`s current body, widened in horror. Past nine! Oh no, she was always on time. He could not let her…with Potter!  
Without any explanation, he rushed out of the door. He really hoped it wasn’t too late.  
…  
“Honey, are you alright?”, the voice outside of the door asked again. Harry wanted to send her away immediately, but knew it wouldn’t work. And, to be honest, his curiosity got the better of him. She couldn’t know he was in Malfoy’s body, could she? Well, maybe Malfoy, who was most likely in Harry’s body, had woken before him and let everyone know already. Or…no, it couldn’t be.

As he stepped outside of the door into the small common room Malfoy and Hermione shared, he was instantly pulled into a tight embrace.   
“Dear Merlin, you have no idea how much I missed you this week. I know we just made out Tuesday night on my patrol, but that is just too long.”, Ginny proclaimed as she pressed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. Then she looked up with unmasked longing in her eyes.

Woah, what was happening here? Was he in Malfoy’s body or in an different dimension.

Ginny, however, didn’t seem to notice his shock and confusion. “Blaise said you lay down for a nap after potions. I hope your strength is back and you got some sleep, because I don’t intend to let you get the slightest bit of rest all night long.” She let one of her hands travel up his chest, well Malfoy’s chest. Her other hand was already running through his hair and beginning to pull his head down to her. 

Harry panicked. “Actually, I’m feeling not so good. I think I will just go back to sleep.”, he burst out, trying to untangle her from him. But she didn’t let him.  
“Oh, poor baby. Well, then I will just have to nurse you back to your full strength. I know how much you love being served.”, she continued.

Before Harry could push her away, the door to the common room burst open. Ginny jumped back from him, not wanting to be recovered in an embrace with Malfoy, it seemed. But through the door came no other than his own body!  
“You! Stay the hell away from her!”, Harry heard his voice shout out after closing the door behind him.  
Harry couldn’t protest that he wanted nothing in that manner from Ginny, because Ginny was already intervening. “This is none of your business. Go back to bed and leave us alone. I can do whatever I want.”

But Malfoy didn’t look at her. “She is my girl! So if I find out you touched her…”  
Now it was Ginny shouting again. “Your girl? Are you out of your mind?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes, he is, Gin.”, Harry replied. “You see, this is actually Malfoy. Well, I assume since I am in his body.”  
After this explanation, Ginny turned her eyes to Harry in confusion, then back to Malfoy in Harry’s body. Finally, her face took on an expression of horror, before she walked over to the sofa, which stood in the common room nor far from the door and sank down on it.  
“But…how?”, she stammered after a while. Malfoy rushed to her side.   
“I have no idea. But we have to get back to normal as soon as possible, Gin.”, Harry said.

Malfoy was just trying to put an arm around her, but she shook it off.   
“Actually, Potter, the only time you and I were even close to each other today, was at the end of potions.”, Malfoy said.  
Harry recalled the moment. “The potion! There was some smoke coming from it. I guess we both breathed it in. And there was no one else nearby. That has to be it!”  
“We should get to Professor Slughorn and have him switch us back. Than we can be back in our own bodies and this shall be over in no time.”, Malfoy exclaimed in something that Harry would have thought was delight if it came from anyone else than Malfoy.  
Ginny eyed them both with concern. “That is the best idea. But I am not sure it will be so easy.”  
…  
Unfortunately, Ginny was right. Draco usually disliked it, if his girlfriend was right, but right now it was pure agony.  
The three of them had taken off to Slughorn’s quarters instantly. At first, the old man had thought it was a joke. But a look at all of their grave expressions had convinced him of the truth.

“Do you happen to know whose cauldron you were standing by? Maybe that person could tell us exactly what the put in their cauldron and in what order and so on. You were making a potion which ingrediencies are used for a great number of potions, after all.”, he mumbled thoughtful.  
“I bet it was Longbottom’s.”, Draco sneered. But to his great surprise, Potter didn’t contradict him on that. “I know were we were standing. Unlike you, Malfoy, I wasn’t daydreaming, I’m afraid it was Neville’s, Professor.”  
Ginny cursed. “Amazing, he will never recall his procedure. How are we ever supposed to find that out?”   
“Don’t worry, Miss Weasley. I will talk to Mr. Longbottom in the morning and I am sure we can figure this out soon. You will get your beau back before you know it.” Slughorn winked at her and Draco. Dear Salazar, they were doomed. 

“Just one thing, though, my dear students. We don’t know what this is, if it’s contagious, how long it takes to go away, so I think it best if we keep it just between us for the moment. Your friends and fellow students need not be worried. I will take care of this.”, he gave them all a smile that did not show desperation, but determination.  
So the dear professor didn’t want to get into trouble for something that had happened during his lesson. “Such a Slytherin move.”, Ginny whispered beside Draco. Wow, his girlfriend and him were certainly of one mind sometimes.  
The two Gryffindors didn’t refuse Slughorn’s request, of course, and Draco had no desire for people to Know he was stuck in Potter’s body. Besides, he could have a little fun and mess with Scarhead.

As the three of them were out on the corridor again, Potter asked: “And what do we do now?”  
Ginny sighed heavily. “Well, now you go back to Draco’s room and we will go to the Gryffindor tower. I will talk to Neville first thing in the morning and see what can be done. There is nothing else to do right now. You guys go to sleep and maybe everything will be back in the morning.” But she didn’t sound as if she believed that herself.  
Potter just nodded. “I guess so.”, he said before taking off back to the Headboy room. 'His' room, Draco thought to himself. And he had to go back to Potter’s dorm which he shared with Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom and the Weasel. The later would probably demand an explanation where he had taken off to.

Ginny was awfully quiet on their way to the Gryffindor tower. “I think this is the first time you and I ever walked the halls together without the fear of being seen together.”, Draco tried to joke.  
Ginny just gave him a sharp look. “This is really important. You have to act…well, like Harry. Don’t call all the Gryffindors by their last names, don’t be snarky and don’t ever use the m-word. Try to be nice. I know it is hard for you, but I also know that you can if you want to.” Her voice went soft with this last part.  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll do my best.”, Draco promised in a gentle voice and reached for her hand. They were now standing right in front of the portrait which lead to the Gryffindor quarters.   
“And down call me that. You are Harry, not you.”, she pleaded.

Before she could draw back her hand from his, the portrait swung open and her brother climbed out of it. He looked relieved at first, but then eyed them with a dark look. “There you are. I have been looking all over for you, Harry.”, he declared.  
Ginny whispered quietly, so that only Draco could hear her: “And be especially nice to Ron, please. Harry means…a lot to him.” And with that, she walked past her brother and took off to her dorm.  
Draco just sighed and followed the other Weasley to the dorm he would have to sleep in tonight, hopefully not longer, all the while thinking he would rather sleep near his own Weasley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this start. I have to warn you: I am a very unreliable updater. I give my best.  
> The Drinny part will come along quickly, but the Harry/Ron part will take some time to come up.  
> Let me know what you think about it. Kudos and comments make me work faster.  
> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
